Nightwing
Nightwing & Batgirl is third series of Robin & Batgirl. Season 1-This episode focuses on the Green Lantern storyline,where Atrocitus gathered all of Green Lantern's adversaries and summon them one by one to defeat him. 1.The Great Iniquity-Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,Flash and Wonder Woman gathered to stop the Iniquity Collective in their return. 2.Zamaron Invasion-Nightwing and Batgirl team up with Green Lantern and Guy Gardner to stop Star Sapphire and the Zamarons. 3.The Marriage of the Bat-Batman and Talia al Ghul are finally getting married. 4.Desperately-Atrocitus strikes back,and this time he summoned Despero. 5.A Sinister Scheme-Atrocitus summons Hector Hammond,Doctor Polaris,and Sinestro to attack Green Lantern Corps and invade Mogo,Green Lantern's planet. 6.Time to Fear-Atrocitus summons Parallax to attack Green Lantern.When Parallax induced fear on him the heroes needed Zatanna's help to counter the fear inducing magic. 7.A Trio of Disaster-Atrocitus now summons Major Disaster,Sportsmaster,and Puppeteer. 8.Getting Into the Green Lantern-As Green Lantern is almost able to figure out the mastermind behind the alliance of his enemies,Atrocitus now summons Goldface,Javelin,and Solomon Grundy to attack the Green Lantern. 9.A Great Savage-Atrocitus now summons Vandal Savage next. 10.This Miracle of Yours-Nightwing and Batgirl teams up with Mr. Miracle as Doctor Bedlam strikes again,taking captive of people in his Lair of No Miracles.Would they be able to stop Doctor Bedlam and get through his lair? 11.Circus Life-As Nightwing gets to know Batgirl's father more,the more trust Nightwing gets.But when the Kabuki Twins,Penguin,and Catwoman strike the Old Circus,it's time Nightwing returns to his familiar thing. 12.The Right Hand of Atrocitus-As Atrocitus runs out of allies to summon and capture Green Lantern,he now summons his right hand,Evil Star.Will the heroes succeed in stopping Evil Star? 13.For The Man Who Has Nothing-It is Booster Gold's birthday,but when Nightwing,Batgirl,Plastic Man,and Zatanna went to his headquarters,he was nowhere to be seen,then Skeets told them Booster Gold was kidnapped by Hush.Will they be able to save Booster Gold? 14.Surrender to Me, Part 1-Atrocitus threatened Green Lantern that if he does not surrender sooner or later he will destroy planet Earth. 15.Surrender to Me, Part 2-Green Lantern surrenders for the safety of his fellow Green Lanterns. Season 2-Half of the season was focused on Hawkgirl's foes story arc and the other half on Martian Manhunter story arc. 16.Misunderstanding-While on a mission to stop Black Mask,Nightwing and Batgirl had some misunderstandings.Will they be able to get over this and stop him? 17.The Monocle's Revenge-Paran Dul summoned the Monocle to attack Hawkgirl and extract revenge on her. 18.The One That Got Away-Paran Dul summons Getaway Mastermind in another attempt to dispatch the Hawkgirl. 19.A Great Inferno-Ma'alefa'ak,J'onn J'onzz's brother,summons Fernus and Human Flame to create an inferno in Detroit.Can Nightwing,Batgirl,and the Justice League Detroit stop them? 20.For Mother Russia...-Ra's al Ghul once again became insane and decided to invade Russia.Can Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,Talia,and Elongated Man stop him? 21.V.U.L.T.U.R.E.-Ma'alefa'ak this time summons V.U.L.T.U.R.E., a trio Manhunter's foes.Can Nightwing,Batgirl,Martian Manhunter and Kate Spencer stop them? 22.A Flashy Mission-Nightwing,Batgirl,Flash,and Black Canary are on a mission to stop the Rogues and Professor Zoom in attacking Central City. 23.Gordanians' Return-Gordanians had once again returned to invade Earth and it's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,Hawkman,and Hawkgirl to stop them. 24.A Man's Shadow-Paran Dul this time summons Shadow Thief to attack the Hawkgirl. 25.Scorched-Ma'alefa'ak summons Scorch this time,to attack Martian Manhunter.But later,Scorch reforms. 26.When White Martians Attack-White Martians suddenly attacked the Justice League in the Watchtower and it's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,Martian Manhunter,and Kate Spencer to save them. 27.Oh Brother,Where Art Thou-Ma'alefa'ak decided to just simply show up and attack Martian Manhunter. 28.New Year's Kiss-It was New Year,when the Secret Society attacked the Watchtower.They must stop them before 12 midnight. 29.Blackfire Backfires-Paran Dul sent Blackfire,Gentleman Ghost,and Golden Eagle this time to capture the Hawkgirl.